protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Consciousness
=Definitions of consciousness= Definitions of consciousness on the Web (source): * an alert cognitive state in which you are aware of yourself and your situation; "he lost consciousness" * awareness: having knowledge of; "he had no awareness of his mistakes"; "his sudden consciousness of the problem he faced"; "their intelligence and general knowingness was impressive" www.cogsci.princeton.edu/cgi-bin/webwn * Consciousness is a quality of the mind generally regarded to comprise qualities such as subjectivity, self-awareness, sentience, sapience, and the ability to perceive the relationship between oneself and one's environment. In common parlance, consciousness denotes being awake and responsive to one's environment; this contrasts with being asleep or being in a coma. en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Consciousness * Also see entry at AI en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Consciousness_(artificial) * The state of awareness of the self and the environment. www.adlergiersch.com/brain_terms.cfm * Like 'existence', the concept 'consciousness' is also axiomatic in nature. Objectivism affirms that existence exists, and that consciousness also exists. Consciousness is consciousness of existence, and is therefore dependent upon existence for three primary reasons: first, since consciousness is consciousness of objects, ie, of existence, any act of consciousness presupposes existence cognitively in that it has an object(s) (ie, there can be no consciousness without existence, without something to be conscious of); second, cosciousness presupposes existence biologically (the senses and perceptual integration, neurology, etc.), and therefore a physical body; third, consciousness presupposes existence teleologically in that it has a www.geocities.com/Athens/Sparta/1019/AFE/Definitions.htm * a philosophical explanation of what consciousness is or how it might be explained eludes us. If we stick to what it is like to be a conscious human being, we have no explanation; if we try to explain consciousness in terms of what goes on in our brains, the sheer feel of consciousness itself is left aside. www.filosofia.net/materiales/rec/glosaen.htm * (A sense of one's personal or collective identity, especially the complex of attitudes, beliefs, and sensitivities held by or considered characteristic of an individual or a group.) www.theexperiment.org/energylanguage/definitions_list.php * Any entity's innate capacity for relationships. The sentient principle in all substance. The soul of the universe. www.astrology-numerology.com/glossary.html * an entity is conscious if there is something it feels like, something it is like to be that entity. A mental state, event or process is said to be a conscious one if there is something it is like for one to be in that state or for that event or process to occur in one. (See QUALIA.) www.cogsci.ed.ac.uk/~ddb/teaching/glossary/glossary.html * awareness. www.willdurant.com/glossary.htm * State of awareness; if consciousness is preserved during a seizure, the person can respond (either in words or actions, such as raising a hand on command) and recall what occured during the spell. www.epilepsy.com/epilepsy/glossary.html * a mental faculty, is being aware of one’s environment, one’s own existence, sensations and thoughts, to be mentally perceptive or alert, awake, and capable of thought, will or perception. Light is God’s conscious identity! miriams-well.org/Glossary/ * the ultimate reality or substratum of creation, whose primary intention to fully be itself forms the basis of a multi-dimensional Relative Field of Experience or the Creation Game with its involutionary and evolutionary cycles. www.synchronicity.org/Glossaryp.html * The intelligent, supremely independent, divine Energy, which creates, pervades, and supports the entire universe. www.siddhayoga.org.in/glossary.html * With consciousness comes purer vision - purer seeing of the relationship of sex and love. Herein is a great unexplored territory. Becoming conscious requires a willingness to be still, to sit with, to reflect upon and to integrate experience. Sex of love provides guidelines, and prescribes tools to find your Way; to find others who share this Path. Masculine/Feminine www.number-one-adult-sexual-health-terms-advisor.com/newage.htm * Orientation with respect to time, place and self, with responsiveness of the mind to impressions made by the senses. www.adha.org/CE_courses/course2/keyterms.htm * Our own awareness of ourselves and the world; the mental processes that we can perceive; our thoughts and feelings. www.addictionstudies.org/glossary_c.html * Latin conscio knowing with, knowing together The active state of spirit or the supreme fundamental in manifested existence. Like light, consciousness can become manifest only by means of a vehicle, and it can have various degrees of manifestation according to the planes. Individual consciousness originates in the Logos of any hierarchy. Every manifested entity is conscious to some degree, and is an expression of divine consciousness or spirit. Buddhi is said to be latent spiritual consciousness which becomes manifest intellectually in manas, so far as the human constitution goes (SD 2:275). Human consciousness is also closely linked to www.theosociety.org/pasadena/etgloss/ci-cz.htm * A “knowing together,” a state of awareness, the knowledge one has of himself in the midst of his environment, and of himself as affected by that environment. Physiologically, consciousness is the result of the activity of certain neurons of the cortical stratum zonale. Consciousness is not localized, but the quality of consciousness at any given time depends upon the metabolism of the cortical neurons, and of their relationships in function, at that particular time. Consciousness must be considered, physiologically, as dependent upon the activity of certain cortical neurons, but not necessarily as their chief function. www.meridianinstitute.com/eamt/files/burns3/bur3glos.html * this is a huge topic in Buddhism and cannot easily be described. For some Buddhist traditions, built on the mind-only understanding of existence, consciousness or mind refers to both the individual body–mind of any one person or being, and also the intrinsic, luminous, fully Enlightened mind that has transpersonal aspects. On a simple level, when Buddhists talk about mind they are including such things as feelings, emotions, volitions, perceptions and also bodily sensations; hence, the mind and body are not considered in Buddhism to be split as in western philosophy. www.ethnicityonline.net/buddhism_glossary.htm * The intuitive awareness by which we recognize something as cognitionally present in the mind. radicalacademy.com/aipphilglossary1a.htm * awareness, especially of something within oneself... the state of being characterized by sensation, emotion, volition & thought: MIND... the upper level of mental life as contrasted with unconscious processes. www.artsymbolism.com/definitions.html * a limited third-person point of view, one tied to a single character throughout the story, often revealing his or her inner thoughts but unable to read the thoughts of others. Close Window www.wwnorton.com/introlit/glossary.htm * The primary causal force in all universal action and manifestation. That ultimate cause in nature, composed of Energy, Awareness and Intent, which is responsible for the ways and means by which all forms are generated. SEE GOD www.eoni.com/~visionquest/library/glossary.html * The ability to use attention to be aware. Consciousness can be measured in terms of what one is aware of, how long that awareness can be sustained, and how deep or profound the awareness is. www.gurdjieff-ouspensky-centers.org/english/principles_of_the_fourth_way/glossary.shtml * The awareness of the waking state or the complete activated state of the mind and senses; basic dimension of existence whereby all physical and mental activity is projected. www.spiritopics.net/terms-a-h.html * state of being; awareness of difference. One is at a certain frequency , time-mode or paradigm aware with a way of differentiating depending on knowledge of the self (identifications), the body (relations) and the culture (discourse).(picture) www.theorderoftime.com/ned/spiritueel/terms.html * / Self. What is it? Why is it necessary for mammals to sleep? Or dream, come to that? What are the inheritable characterisitics of intelligence? What are the correlations between intelligence and gender? Is intelligence affected by the geomagnetic field? www.knowlex.org/lang/en/lexikon/Unsolved_problems_in_biology.html Essays on consciousness *Consciousness and Memory by JWSchmidt Further reading * artificial consciousness * quantum consciousness * the Association for the Scientific Study of Consciousness Category:ProtoscienceCategory:Essays on Consciousness